


daydream.04

by inkahgase



Series: Daydreams [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	daydream.04

Never in a million years did Mark think he would come home to this sight. The sight of you sprawled on the bed completely bare. One hand kneading your breast and your other hand placed between your legs, fingers delving around your folds. His name escaping your lips in a breathy moan.

You were so into your pleasure that you hadn’t even realised he was standing there. All the better for Mark, he wanted to enjoy the view for a bit longer. Curious as to what got you so worked up, his eyes searched quickly around you, not wanting to stray too far away from his prize.

That’s when he spotted your phone, illuminating the pillows. A video was playing and just as he wondered what kind of porno you were watching, he heard his own voice boom throughout the room. _Holy hell,_ you were watching his live that he broadcast just a few hours ago.

Mark smirked and approached you stealthily, only stopping when he reached the edge of the bed. He could smell you from where he was standing and his lust for you became more evident through his tight pants. He stared at your skillful fingers pumping in and out of your cunt until he could stare no more. His hunger driving him to the brink of insanity.

“Baby girl,” he called for you softly, grinning as you opened your eyes in shock, crimson tinting your cheeks from being caught in the act. “What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” you blurted out, immediately regretting it as soon as you see him raise his eyebrow. You didn’t mean to be bratty but your embarrassment got the best of you.

“Oh, I know what you’re doing,” he chuckled darkly. “But why are you doing it without me? Most importantly, why are you doing it to the live I just did?”

You sighed, halting all your movements and pulling your fingers out of your sopping cunt as you prepared to explain to him.

“Did I say you could stop?” he questioned and motioned for you to continue your ministrations. You don’t need to be told twice. “Now, answer the question, baby.”

“It’s your fault,” you whined as your walls tightened around your pumping fingers. “You were so—”

“All I did was eat, baby,” Mark teased, wanting to rile you up even closer to your release. “I didn’t do anything spe—”

“Fuck, it’s your hands,” you moaned, unable to hold yourself back any longer. “You already know it. Your hands are so fucking beautiful. So fucking perfect and you just… _oh my god_.”

Mark knew it was his hands. You did always have a thing for them. So he thought he’d be a little shit and touch you while you were explaining, knowing that it would immediately disrupt your train of thought.

“Tell me what you love about them, baby,” he requested, running his hands up and down your thighs, kneading and massaging your flesh.

“They’re so big, fuck,” you rolled your head back, as he touched the inside of your thighs, whining when he ghosted where you wanted his hands the most.

“What else?” he prodded, hands splayed on your stomach.

“Your fingers,” you cried out, back arching when his hands moved to cover your breasts. His hands molded perfectly around them, like they were made for him. He squeezed them a few times then rolled your nipples between his fingers. “So long and thick and fucking skillful.”

“Shall I show you what they can do?” he asked innocently, though you knew he was far from it from the lust in his eyes.

“Fuck, yes.”

Mark smirked, before grabbing your hand that’s between your legs and pulling it away. Knowing you were going to whine, he shoved his middle and index fingers straight into your cavern to replace yours. Not done yet, he then shoved your glistening fingers into his mouth to taste you.

“You always taste amazing,” he groaned and dived over your body, kissing you hungrily as his fingers pumped in and out of you. You kissed him back with the same fervour until you were forced to pull away for air.

“Mark, please,” you pleaded. He knew exactly what you wanted but he’d be damned if he gave in so easily.

“What do I get out of it?”

“I’ll suck your cock.”

“Fuck, sounds good to me,” he whispered against your ear, licking the shell of it. “I should warn you though, you’re so tight around my fingers, I know you’ll come if I do it.”

“Please!”

So he did. Mark wrapped his free hand around your throat, fingers tightening on your pressure points and effectively choking you. He watched as your eyes rolled behind your head, listening to you cry out as your orgasm washed over you.

He gently loosened his hold on your neck as you came and carefully observed your body, writhing underneath him, helping you ride out your high. Once he knew you were ready, he pulled away his hands to let you calm down.

Mark littered your face with kisses and gathered you in his arms. “You good babe?” he asked, stroking your hair lovingly as you hum on his chest.

“I can’t believe you caught me getting myself off on your live,” you laughed, burying your face in his neck in embarrassment.

“I guess I should do it more often,” he laughed as you playfully hit his chest.

“Hm, if this is what happens, then yes. Definitely.”

Mark pulled your face up to his. “You really love them that much, huh?”

You nodded. “So much so, that I’m about to give you the suck of your life.”

Mark couldn’t help the groan that escaped him. He loved your mouth as much as you loved his hands. He knew that you knew that and from the look on your face, he was in for a long night.

He didn’t mind it one bit.


End file.
